Getting Caught: Spitfire
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: They thought that they were alone. Boy, were they so wrong about that.


Young Justice: Getting Caught: Spitfire

Summary: They thought that they were alone. Boy, were they so wrong about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice. I only own the plot of the story and nothing else.

RECOGNIZED KID FLASH B03

RECOGNIZED ARTEMIS B07

Artemis Crock placed her hands onto her hips as she looked around at appears to be an empty cave. She looked at her boyfriend/teammate, Wally West AKA Kid Flash who was chewing on a candy bar. "Where is everyone?" She asked. Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno." He replied with a mouth full of chocolate. Artemis rolled her eyes. "Went home I guess?" He asked. Artemis raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you forgetting that Kaldur, Conner, Zatanna and Megan live here?" She asked. Wally ran a hand through his red hair.

"They just probably went out or something." Wally widen his eyes and smiled at her mischievously, just realizing something. "Which makes us all alone in the cave." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Artemis scoffed, crossing her arms. "What? Isn't that a good thing?" He asked. Artemis walked by him and walked inside the kitchen to look for a bag of popcorn.

"I am in the mood for popcorn get those thoughts out of your head. It's not happening in the cave." She told him as she placed the bag inside the microwave. Wally pouted as he leaned against the counter.

"Oh come on! There's no one here!" He explained, spreading his arms out as he tried to convince her. Artemis raised an eyebrow as they listen to the popping noise. "We're not going to get caught Arty if that's what you are worrying about." He said. Artemis rolled her eyes as she grabbed a large bowl when the microwave beeped. She opened the hot bag and started pouring the popcorn inside the bowl not realizing that Wally moved from his spot and stood behind her, placing his hands around her waist. His breath tickling her ear.

"Wally." She warned. Wally smirked and started to kiss her neck. "We are not doing this in the cave." She told him.

"We are not going to get caught babe. Trust me." He whispered as he sped her around to kiss her on the lips and brought her closer to him.

"And I should trust you because?" She asked when they pulled apart. Wally didn't answer as he wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled.

"Because we are not." He told her against her lips before kissing her. The kiss started off as slow before Wally sped them out of the kitchen and gently laid Artemis down on the long couch. Artemis grabbed his hair as his started to go down her neck. She brought his lips back against her own and groaned when she felt him tugging the hem of her shirt. "Artemis." Wally whispered when he pulled off her shirt.

"W-Wally." She stuttered. Wally smirked and started to kiss down to her stomach and Artemis wrapped her legs around his waist again and gasped when she felt his hand going for her bra strap.

"Someone's making popcorn!" They both froze in their spot when they had heard Megan's voice. "Oh my god!" They both jumped apart as Artemis covered herself.

"Megan! I am so sorry! This idiot said that there was no one in the cave." Artemis explained as she quickly put her shirt back on. Megan's face was red as a tomato.

"I was telling the truth Artemis!" Wally said. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I-I was just down at the beach looking at the w-waves so sorry that I interrupted!" She yelled. "I didn't see anything I swear!" She told then before flying off upstairs. Artemis glared at Wally before she smacked him on his head.

"This is your fault!" She yelled at him as he rubbed his head.

"Hey, hey, hey!" She glared hard at him and he sighed. "Sorry." He muttered then smiled. "She's back in her room." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Artemis scoffed.

"Never again." She told him before walking away. Wally slumped on the couch as he watched her go. Why, why did Megan had to show up just why?

Author's Note: For some reason I love writing this couple. I hope that you guys liked it. Review please? And curse you Megan for walking in on them! Haha


End file.
